thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Nov09Updates
November 30th, 2009 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Bimbos in Time #1 *FAQ You!: Modern Warfare 2 *Happy Harry Animation: The American Akira (Coming 2011) *Until We Win: High Score Challenge November 29th, 2009 *Sage Reviews: 2 *Phelous (shows): S.T.A.R.S. PSA *Familiar Faces Episode 10 *Game Heroes: Top 5 Movie References November 28th, 2009 *Nostalgia Critic Announcement-Donation Drive and other things. *Transmission Awesome Episode 39 CR *Epic Fail: We're Going to MAGfest! *Super Cinema Ep 03: World's Finest Trailer (Michael Keaton vs Christopher Reeve) November 27th, 2009 *Ask That Guy With the Glasses Episode 42 *The Spoony Experiment: Let's Riff on Ripper: Act 2 - Part 02 *Trailer Failure Episode 9 *Until We Win: What is that Crap Behind You? November 26th, 2009 *You Can Play This: Godzilla Kaiju Daikessen *Little Miss Gamer: LMG Shirts Now Available! *Read Right to Left: Toriko *Spine Breakers Episode 04: June O'Leary November 25th, 2009 *The AngryJoeShow: Update: Order 67 *MarzGurl's Sketches: Animé News Editorial Episode 06: Power of Money *Masterpiece Fanfic Theatre: TGWTG Slashy Extravaganza *Game Den: Thanksgiving Day Card from Dena November 24th, 2009 *The Nostalgia Critic: Tank Girl *Sage Reviews: Assassin's Creed II *Game Heroes: 8-bit Mickey Takes on Yule-Con '09 *Game Heroes: The Music: Team Gato November 23rd, 2009 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Spider-Man, Storm and Cage *Full Circle: Great Moments in Video Game Music History: Dragon Age - Origins *Hardcorner: The Wonderful Story of Video Games *Nerd To The Third Power Ep 08: Turkey Day! November 22nd, 2009 *Bum Reviews: Twilight Saga *Year One: A Frog in Chicago *The Distressed Watcher: Beer *Until We Win: The Adventures of Bayou Billy November 21st, 2009 *Outside the Otaku: Parodynormal Activity *The AngryJoeShow: Dragon Age Origins Review (Sex & Violence) *Phelous (shows): : Extinction *Familiar Faces Episode 9: Sam and Max's Top 11 Observations, Revelations and Spiffy One-liners November 20th, 2009 *Specials: Holiday Clusterf**k *Until We Win: Hydlide *Super Cinema Ep 02: vs Blade Trailer *There Will Be Cake: Blob's Tale November 19th, 2009 *Little Miss Gamer: Gitaroo Man *You Can Play This: Wai Wai World Part 2 *Guru Larry's Retro Corner: A Very British Guide to Gaming Rip-Offs *Game Heroes: Oni Con 09 8-Bit Mickey Takes on 3 new games at once November 18th, 2009 *Transmission Awesome episode 38: Bennett The Sage *MarzGurl's Sketches: Animé News Editorial Episode 5 Release This Manga! *The Spoony Experiment: Let's Riff on Ripper: Act 2 - Part 01 *Game Heroes: 8 bit Mickey Takes on Oni-Con '09 November 17th, 2009 *The Nostalgia Critic: Judge Dredd *The AngryJoeShow: Halo ODST Retrospective Review *Sage Reviews: Modern Warfare 2 *Game Heroes: The Music: Powerglove November 16th, 2009 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Doom #1 *Hardcorner: Violence and Video Games *Until We Win: Actraiser *Nerd To The Third Power: This Episode ALMOST Didn't Happen! November 15th, 2009 *Hardcorner: Handsome Tom Vs Benzaie: Tom's game! *Until We Win: Super Castlevania IV *Game Heroes: Doom *Game Heroes: Top 5 Bros in Gaming November 14th, 2009 *MarzGurl's Sketches: MarzGurl sings Mega Man 2 intro! *The AngryJoeShow: TV: Steven Seagal's Lawman *Trailer Failure Episode 8 November 13th, 2009 *Until We Win: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *The Nostalgia Chick: Extemporaneous Last Unicorn *Full Circle: Wi-Fidelity (Air - Love 2) *Familiar Faces: Episode 08 Cartoon Network Groovies November 12th, 2009 *Until We Win: Silver Surfer *Familiar Faces Episode 7 *Game Heroes: Handsome Tom interviews Borderlands *Super Cinema Episode 1: Hellboy vs Incredible Hulk November 11th, 2009 *Specials: Commentary for NC: The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *MarzGurl's Sketches: Anime News Editorial 4: The Mystery Movie *Pixels As Big As Cats: Pac-Man 2600 *True Internet Story: The Bjork Show November 10th, 2009 *The Nostalgia Critic: Siskel and Ebert Tribute *Game Heroes: 8 Bit Mickey Takes on MW 2 release night *Game Heroes The Music: Mega Man Zero 2 *Until We Win: Ghostbusters November 9th, 2009 *Benzaie: An Interview With Nintendo *Atop the Fourth Wall: All-Star Batman and Robin #1 and #2 *Video Game Confessions: Conventions *Nerd To The Third Power: Orbitally Dropped Super Geeks (ODSG) November 8th, 2009 *Hardcorner: Benzaie VS Handsome Tom: Revenge! *The AngryJoeShow: Star Trek Online Angry Joe Armada *Familiar Faces Episode 6 *Phelous (shows): Apocalypse November 7th, 2009 *Transmission Awesome Episode 37: LordKat *Rollo T: Stand Up Routine "Dolphin Condoms" *Until We Win: Mega Man *Full Circle: Wi-Fidelity (Wolfmother - Cosmic Egg) November 6th, 2009 *Happy Harry: Saturday Morning Watchmen *Until We Win: Alex Kidd in Miracle World *Game Den: 3 Part 5 *Familiar Faces: Johnny Arcade November 5th, 2009 *Terrible Old Games You've Probably Never Heard Of: Karting Grand Prix *You Can Play This: Wai Wai World Part 1 *Guru Larry: Guy Fawkes Special: GoldenEye *Familiar Faces: Freakazette November 4th, 2009 *Specials: Flashbacks #4 *Shameful Sequels: Speed 2: Cruise Control *The AngryJoeShow: Youmacon Q & A panel *Until We Win: Super Ghouls N' Ghosts November 3rd, 2009 *The Nostalgia Critic: Congo *The AngryJoeShow: Joe's Excellent Youmacon Journey! *MarzGurl's Sketches: Animé Editorial Episode 3 The Road to Hollywood *Game Heroes: The Music: Final Fantasy adventure November 2nd, 2009 *Atop the Fourth Wall Double Feature: 22 Brides #1 and : Sinners Reward *Hardcorner: An Interview With Sony *Nerd To The Third Power: Episode Five: Nerd Squared *Game Heroes: Spoiler Alert Episode 3: Borderlands November 1st, 2009 *Hardcorner: Let's Play the III demo ! *Sage Reviews: Tekken 6 *Press Start: EP 25: Darksolicitors *Game Heroes: Podcast 10/21/09 For more, see Timeline. Category:Content Category:Updates